


Kipona Aloha

by Mister_Rat



Series: Continuum [2]
Category: Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Character Development, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Movie(s), Sexual Content, Sexy Times, Short & Sweet, Submissive Peabody is Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Rat/pseuds/Mister_Rat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Deep Love" in Hawaiian...and something Peabody is about to be reacquainted with very soon. Takes place after "Time and Space".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kipona Aloha

**Author's Note:**

> I figured that since I’m at a bit of a standstill with “Time and Space” at the moment, I’d cool off with a little smut. Relax, read, and enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Really, you think I came up with the idea of a time-traveling dog and his boy? The only one I came up with is an adorkable Hawaiian pooch.

_BANG, CRASH, THUMP!_

These were the sounds made as a pair of bipedal dogs, lost within a passionate soul kissing session, stumbled into a hidden alcove within the maze of hedges belonging to their good friend, Leonardo da Vinci. Like every other trip on the WABAC, the intention had been to create an improbable recount of history in an incredibly short amount of time—and judging by the grappling, groping, and snogging going on, these two canines were accomplishing that quite well.

Shifting hips elicited groans from the smaller ivory dog, his bespectacled emerald eyes glowing in the starlit night with breathtaking brilliance, as his larger ebony companion’s hands continued to cradle him underneath and his own spindly legs straddled said companion’s pudgy waist.

Groans intensified at the feel of strong fingers kneading the undersides of his thighs and buttocks, the gentle pressure enough to send hardness rushing to his groin.

How long had it been since the last Peabody allowed himself such ecstasy?

“Keanu...,” the prodigy moaned into his newly-wed husband’s lips. After so long, after so many years and so many trials, he could finally call this lovable oaf his. “Oh my love...”

“Hector...,” the terrier growled back, a pleasantly primal tension replacing his usual laidback nature, “PB,” he planted a butterfly kiss to his smaller spouse’s sinewy chest, “Peababy,” then softly nibbled at the beagle’s neck, “Honeypup.”

Normally all these pet names would have gained the terrier a half-hearted huff and a terse, soft-spoken reminder to save them for later.

 _‘As far as I am concerned,’_ Peabody naughtily mused, _‘now qualifies as later. In which case...,'_ before slipping a finger under the silken white undergown sheltering away the tropical beauty from his reach. _‘Why wait any longer?’_

“Tell me, Jameson,” the beagle gazed deep into the sunset irises and inwardly shivered at the intensity within them, “what torture of mine would you prefer to endure tonight? And do not feel pressured for time. We have plenty of that.”

For a moment, Keanu snapped out of his ‘lovesick puppy’ spell, face an amusing mix between his version of Sherman’s look of confusion and a teasing smirk the terrier always wore when facing a challenge. Following the other dog’s example, his left hand slipped under Peabody’s gown in return and stroked the stone-hard appendage twitching at his every touch.

A sharp intake of air met the terrier’s ears. The smirk melted into a lustfully toothy grin. Oh yes, _that’s_ what he wanted to hear. Leaning his face to that of the beagle, Keanu teasingly slid the tip of his tongue up and down the rim of Peabody’s right ear.

“Sorry, don’t feel like it. Besides...”

Faster than lightning, he ducked Peabody out of his undergown and black robe in one swift motion and clasped his mouth over the smaller dog’s privates, proceeding to suck with every flick of the tongue and graze of teeth. Almost immediately, small fingers dug into his scalp the same time whimpers and half-intelligible murmurs met his hearing. Keanu pulled back with a loving sigh.

“You’ve done enough this week, baby. All the work, all the parties, all the family time...”—he caressed his nose against Peabody’s right cheek—“lay back and let someone else take care of you for a change.”

The moment Keanu’s head leaned back down, Peabody closed his eyes and let sensuality envelop him.

 _‘Perhaps he is right,’_ part of his logical self not yet submerged admitted, a pang of guilt biting Peabody in consequence, _‘It is always myself taking charge of a situation, almost never allowing others to take the reins and prove themselves.’_

The WABAC incident taught him better than that; the prodigy sought to learn from it. Especially if that lesson meant more moments like this.

For the next few minutes, Peabody found his body subjected to all manners of licks, pinches, squeezes, and rubs. Every worry his brain accumulated during the last couple of days vaporized at the bombardment of tender touches and sweet nothings. Refusing to be a mere spectator, the white beagle reached his paws to massage each of his Butterball’s short, adorably pointed ears, an action Keanu gladly acknowledged with a brief satisfied grumble. Gradually Peabody’s hands wandered down his mate’s body: the deltoids, shaggy chest, biceps, forearms, hips, swelling stomach, firm posterior.

Something solid and long soon met Peabody’s grasp. Keanu paused his ministrations with a sharp gasp, eyes closed tight and mouth hanging open in a tremulous sigh. In a rare moment of trepidation, Peabody could not bring himself to do it. Keanu was a good-natured soul; it was just he tended to have trouble controlling himself when excited—and touching that part of his body would make the terrier far more than excited.

 _‘Wild. Yes, that is part of what makes him who he is. He is a force of nature in himself.’_ Memories of muscles shoving aside stone walls and opponents more than thrice in size exacerbated Peabody’s hardness, his whole pelvis aching from the need, the despairing drive, to be filled. _‘Never in my youth had I imagined, let alone wished, I would find my significant other in such a person.’_

And look at him now: safe, cherished, and most of all loved. This wildness he tempted held no intention of hurting him; only cloak him in passion until only its smell and touch lingered in his mind. So why shillyshally?

Taking the plunge, he grasped the velvety shaft and squeezed...then felt the world around him do a three-sixty until his snout came in between two strong thighs, where his lips met the tip of a red glistening organ, its musty smell instantly filling his nose. God, it was breathtaking up close, and now it twitched in plead, begging him to take it. With eyes closed in reverence, Mr. Peabody extended his tongue until it met its target; he reveled in the saltiness, driven to lick the shaft again and again in as many places as he could until a strong hand rested upon the rear of his head and pushed him down so his mouth smooshed against the diamond-hard penis.

A rugged gravelly voice leisurely grumbled above him, “PB...take it. You want it more than that. Feed yourself. I said I was gonna take care of you, so c’mon, don’t be shy.”

Hard to resist a request like that. Peabody took a moment to plant several kisses against Keanu’s manhood before slowly engulfing it all in his mouth, lips flush against the fur of the other dog’s pubic area. _‘How exquisite...’_ No amount of fine cuisine could hope to compare to his islander, an odd sweetness seeping across the beagle’s taste buds. The beagle’s tongue paused in wondrous surprise. _‘Is this his essence? Goodness, Keanu, you are ambrosia incarnate! ’_

The hand on his head pressed more. Heavy labored breathing reverberated in the white canine’s ears. “That’s right. C’mon, Peabody, drink up. Have as much as you can. I wanna make that belly full.”

Peabody was too enraptured to respond. _More_ , part of him screamed, _give me more_. His cheeks caved in from suction, eyes crinkled in focus, and hands clung to Keanu’s waist for leverage. At one point, he tired of mere licking and opted to letting the stream of semen fill up his mouth so he could gulp down pint after pint. Within the space of a minute, he’d drained his mate’s prostate of all available semen before finally releasing his oral grip, his tummy having reached satiety.

He lovingly nuzzled the satisfied member and gave it a parting kiss; green eyes shifted skyward and his smile expanded at his terrier, who was tongue-panting just as fiercely as him. Both dogs spent the next few moments staring into each other’s eyes, speechless, until Peabody regained himself and managed to ask, albeit feebly, “Did I meet your expectations?”

“Can I...” huff, “get back to you...,” huff, “on that? My expectations are—are a little sore. But you were epic.”

Hearing that compliment helped Peabody return to his usual demeanor. “Oh Jameson...you’re only stroking my ego.”

“Hey it’s true...you always rock at whatever you do...so of course you’d be a natural at this. You’re a sexy beast, man.”

Emerald eyes expanded as a mystified chuckle escaped Peabody. And here he’d been musing over Keanu’s wildness. Instinct was not something the prodigy preferred to dwell on let alone make use of, afraid of giving into his baser self and either causing harm to those he loved or proving the world’s viewpoint of him being nothing more than an animal.

Had instinct not been, though, part of his drive to protect his pup, the reason the normally controlled dog bit Ms. Grunion months ago? Yes, it proved poorly planned, but still...

Perhaps giving into that more primal part of himself (every now and then at least) would not be so bad after all.

That realization lifted an indescribable weight from his shoulders, leaving him in a semblance of traversing a dream. Everything felt unreal: the grassy earth, the starlit sky and its moon, and the ebony lover cradling him. Sitting up on his knees, Mr. Peabody placed his hands on Mr. Jameson’s rotund stomach and let them wander more aimlessly than last time, eyes trained on the chiseled chest stretching in and out. Even just the sight of Keanu breathing was beautiful.

“And you deserve all the love in the world.”

Peabody balked at the other dog, utterly taken back by the solemnity in those auburn eyes, it suddenly occurring to the beagle Keanu had been doing likewise with him: observing for impulse’s sake. “You _are_ my world,” he found himself saying, “You and Sherman are all I need.”

That same strong hand snaked up his spine while another gingerly slanted the beagle back. Keanu positioned himself so his mouth aligned with Peabody’s backend, the white dog staring down at him as a result. “Then allow this need to fulfill your wildest dream.”

A warm, moist, and powerful thickness entered Peabody’s other end and wormed within it slow and long, drowning his thoughts—and logical thinking—into a hazy ocean of lust, the presence leaving for a moment for some reason before plunging back into him. Vaguely recognizing he was now supine upon the cool grass, a contrast to the Mediterranean air that felt warmer than usual, Peabody noticed his gown and robe lying a feet away and soon joined by a matching (albeit slightly larger) set that landed next to them.

Peabody’s eyes and smile both went wide, full of ecstasy.

Keanu meant business.

Once again, as quickly as the thickness entered the beagle, it disappeared. The emptiness did not last for long for a harder, hotter substance slowly nudged into his anus, gently stretching his entrance this way and that, taking advantage of the lubricating saliva to make the way easier. Pain struck and Peabody held back a scream. It wouldn’t do for the noise to attract anyone’s (much less da Vinci or, Einstein forbid, Sherman’s) attention to their location. That was one explanation the beagle would rather avoid.

A grunt not his own pierced the air. Evidently the ivory canine was not the only one enduring the pain of this. “Ugh, sorry hun.” Keanu’s contrite tone caught Peabody’s attention, even amongst the agony, “It’s been a while, so I forgot how much like hell this hurts. Wish there was a way we could’ve avoided it.”

Peabody felt a tear escape him—whether from the pain or from the compassion blossoming in him at the words, he could not tell (though he liked to think both)—as he traced a finger along his islander’s ‘mustachioed’ lips. “Oh Nu-Nu. Nature did not design our bodies for such an activity...then again we could also argue she did not intend us to be the way we are in the first place.”

 _‘True that.’_ A curt chuckle escaped Keanu, who continued thrusting his manhood into his mate. “We’re pretty familiar with those odds, huh? Hell, they’re practically our next door neighbors. Remind me to borrow a cup of sugar from them after we get back. Been a while since our last chat.”

At first Peabody merely stared, so long that Keanu started to wonder whether he said something he shouldn’t have...then he started to laugh to himself, so quietly the larger dog could barely hear him...and before long the laughter ascended into something genuine, deep, and simply blissful. “Oh Anu, how I’ve missed your wit! You never needed much to lighten the mood, did you?”

Hearing that praise inspired a dark blush underneath the terrier’s fur. “You’re a lot better at that than me.”

This time Peabody cradled his love’s head in both hands, crinkles appearing from where his lips stretched in a joyous grin, just like when he first held Sherman in his hands. “Perhaps but I could never make anyone feel beautiful the way you do.”

Keanu grinned appreciably at the assurance, chuckles becoming grunts for every thrust, which increased in frequency now that the pain had finally subsided—not completely but enough to make way for the pleasure. “You’d, mm, be surprised, ugh”—his eyes fluttered closed as his mouth went into a slack ‘o’—“Oh PB, I forgot how tight your ass is.”

White-furred legs tightened their grip on his abdomen. “All the better to cling to you, you magnificent beast. To feel your essence inundate my being and drown my senses with your presence. We are beyond the mere sum of our union. I am thou; thou art I...” Peabody wasn’t even looking at Keanu anymore, instead gazing skyward at the vast heavens whose light flooded his eyes with a shine the Hawaiian wanted nothing more than to bathe in until his last breath. “...one we are. Until time and space unravel and the universe evanesces into oblivion.”

Urges to smirk and chuckle proved hard for Keanu to resist, so he opted for burying his struggling mouth into the crook of Peabody’s neck, stealing some more kisses as he did. _‘Leave it to this nerd to make sex sound like Shakespeare.’_

“Love ya, too, you hot little dork.” He let some chortles escape this time at the cute little eye roll he just knew Peabody would constitute for a reply.

Which reminded Peabody, green eyes flashing with devilish intent. “Speaking of hot...”—drunk on passion, the prodigy pushed back on Keanu, urging the terrier to reach towards his goal. Eyes wide in surprise, Keanu gazed down at the wonderful being beneath him, the beautiful soul silently pleading with shimmering forest eyes for the climax of their union—“I believe you’ve found my weak spot.”

That did it for Keanu. With pure animalistic abandon, he melded his lips onto Peabody’s with slow yet intense want for an eternity before pulling back his virility and ramming it into his mate’s prostate.

“AH SWEET SOCRATES!”

Thrust again.

“OH GEORGE WASHINGTON CARVER, YES!”

Thrust once more.

“MMM...MOTHER OF MARIE CURIE, YES, YES, YEEEESSSSS!”

Oh glorious, glorious splendor! Keanu felt so incredible inside him, so securing, especially now that his manhood’s base had expanded as was typical among dogs. Peabody could not remember feeling so safe and complete, the last time being so dreadfully long ago due to his mate’s time away at the hospital. _‘How could something so thrilling have escaped my memory? Oh Anu, I’ll never let you go. Never again.’_

The more Keanu pushed, the tighter Peabody’s legs became around Keanu’s stomach and the deeper his fingers dug into the terrier’s bulky biceps, driving the larger dog’s libido (and in consequence their lovemaking) to an all-time high. This frenetic cycle progressed for what felt like marvelous eternity until at last Peabody felt it: Keanu’s essence spilling into him, filling his rectum to the point of white dripping out of the beagle’s pucker and onto the grass. At this point, Peabody had lost any semblance of control over his instincts as evidenced by the semen and other history-related exclamations streaming out of him.

Keanu rejoiced with hearty guffaws at the milky liquid now spraying all over both his torso and Peabody’s stomach; he kept up his ‘internal massage’, savoring the feverish panting his mate emanated. Eventually Peabody’s head collapsed amongst the dewy ground, mind clouded by the blur of emotion and sensation flooding his very being. In the back of his mind, the prodigy knew walking would prove difficult for a while, just as well as he knew Keanu was worth every ache and cramp.

Because numb. That was how Peabody felt. Pleasantly, pleasantly numb. “Nu-Nu...”

“Tori...,” Keanu murmured back, his thrusts slower and gentler than before now that PB needed a break for the moment. He caressed the swell of the smaller dog’s stomach, relishing the soft cum-stained fur. “We’re gonna have a crapload to tell Sherm and Leo once we get back, just so ya know.”

Peabody absently hemmed, his mind regaining enough lucidity for a moment to think up a solution. Flicking his left ear like one would do with long hair, he focused his keen eyes on his mate. “Then I suppose we’ll have to leave the rest of our session for another time. A shame. I was so looking forward to showing you the new toys I’ve acquired for us.”

That last bit of admittance got Keanu’s ears perking up. The terrier ran a finger in circles on his Peababy’s chest, curious. “Oh? What toys, may I ask?”

Chuckling knowingly, Peabody tapped Nu-Nu’s nose in a teasing manner. “Naughty, naughty Jameson. You know how much I hate spoiling surprises. It’s no wonder who gave Sherman his impatience.”

A childish pout formed on Keanu’s snout. The terrier knew the look rarely, if ever, changed the beagle’s mind; he just liked pulling it to get a reaction. It was kind of like when he left cute little chibi drawings on the margins of his notes for Peabody to find. Little tidbits like that kept the love fresh.

“As I was saying,” Peabody proceeded, “It would seem we’ve been here longer than I anticipated. Judging by the position of the moon, I estimate now would be a proper time for us to return before our absence raises any concerns.”

Keanu whimpered like a little kid just told playtime was over; he begrudgingly removed himself from Peabody and almost moved to slip his hands under the smaller dog (Peabody’s lower body would need some time to recover) when a thought stopped him in mid-pick up. If one knew nothing else about Peabody, it was this: he was a dog of pride. Granted the beagle knew better than to let hubris cloud his better judgement, especially in terms of science or anything involving Sherman, but the fact still remained that Peabody loathed being powerless, of having no control.

With that in mind, Keanu could not help but feel a bit of honor in realizing that PB trusted him enough to simply hand over the role of dominance to him. _‘Still it might not hurt ta ask.’_

When he opened his mouth to do so, Peabody shushed his lips with one soft finger. “If you don’t mind,” slender white hands gingerly gripped broad black shoulders, “I would very much like to be carried back, at least until we’re right outside. It would do good to find something to dry us as well. No need to give Leo any ammunition, after all.”

Keanu pursed his lips as his eyes trailed over to the discarded clothes. As usual, his spouse caught on in record time.

“After we help each other redress, of course. Now then,” Peabody snappily tapped Keanu’s right shoulder, “would you like to go first, my dear?”

With the world’s smartest being giving such a sexy stare, how could one decline? Keanu was no exception. The terrier smirked toothily as he planted one last kiss on his lover’s nose.

“With pleasure, _Ku’uipo_.”


End file.
